


Dionysian

by Goldendelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendelight/pseuds/Goldendelight
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Dracule Mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Kudos: 5





	Dionysian

红发收到了一封邀请函。

上面并没有写上主人的名字，几句冰冷的客套话外加地址就结束了，精致考究的信封显示着主人的地位尊贵。一向热衷于宴会的红发并没有在意，只当是某个心高气傲的贵族一时兴起邀请了他，便兴致勃勃的准备前去。

空气中弥漫着各种香水与香槟的气味还有那些贵族的奢侈糜烂的气味混杂在一起刺激着红发的嗅觉细胞，每在这个时候他都无比痛恨自己狼人的身份而赐予他过于灵敏的嗅觉。很显而易见，他并不喜欢甚至有些厌恶那些自恃高贵的恶魔与吸血鬼，但他还是会去他们所举办的盛大宴会，谁会和酒水与甜品过不去呢。为了躲避那些贵族们令人作呕的表情与同族狼人对他们的谄媚姿态，红发向服务生拿了一杯酒与一块蛋糕走到角落深深陷进柔软的沙发里，试图把自己隐藏在那一小块宁静之中。他冷眼看着同族人在贵族面前点头哈腰的动作，狼本该永远下垂僵直象征尊严的尾巴现在像卑贱的狗的尾巴一样翘起摇动，努力讨好面前那些在他眼里早已腐烂的贵族们。他嗤笑了一声，晃晃手中的酒杯，将注意力转移到面前看起来很可口的蛋糕上。

红发舔了舔嘴角残留的白色奶油，感到一阵睡意袭来，便躺在了沙发上准备小睡一会。

他醒来时眼前并不是原先华丽的吊灯，取而代之的是白色的天花板，昏黄的灯光让空气中充满暧昧的气息。他试图从床上起来，锁链碰撞的声音让他本来昏沉的脑袋一下子清醒过来，他才惊觉的发现自己被锁在一张床上，大脑还有些短路的他第一反应是这床应该是kingsize。  
红发试图抬起头查看四周的情况，但脖子上的项圈将他牢牢锁在床上，就像一只狗一样，红发脑海中浮现出同族狼人左右摇晃的尾巴，忽然暴怒，不顾手脚上牢固的锁链，咬着牙高扬着头拼命挣扎，皮质的项圈却意外的牢固将他的颈脖勒出一道道血痕。  
他现在脑子里只有愤怒与屈辱。

他迫不及待的想要找出隐藏在这间房间里的罪魁祸首，然后将他撕裂，吞噬。他敢断定这一定是某个贵族的手笔，他最为痛恨及鄙弃的贵族。他从喉咙深处发出一声声咆哮向黑暗深处的恶魔宣战，也许是真的奏效了，床对面的门突然被打开，一个黑发男人从门后走出。看到他的像鹰一样锐利的金色眼睛红发愣了一会，他以为眼前男人是一只鹰，但他头上的山羊角明确的告诉他这是一只恶魔。

恶魔走到床尾平静的看着眼前暴怒的狼人，抿了一口手中的红酒走到床旁。脚步声在空旷的房间中无限放大，每一步都重重的踏在红发的心脏上，恶魔审视的目光让他感到恐惧，他突然想到教堂里的神像，平静而又怜悯，这让他有些惶恐，不过马上他又觉得可笑，他居然会把一只恶魔与教堂里圣洁的神像联系在一起。恶魔俯下身子，将猩红的酒水倾倒在他的腹部，昂贵的酒杯被随意扔在地毯上，空气中弥漫着红酒甘醇的香气。红发感到有些晕眩，恍惚中看见恶魔脱下他的裤子，红发察觉到他的意图，努力支起上半身露出獠牙恐吓这只恶魔，在距离那张漂亮的脸只有两个指头距离时，项圈限制住了他的行动，他只能死死盯着那双金色的眼睛，低吼着威胁恶魔。

鹰眼没有在意，只是低头吻住了那只接近狂暴的狼人，舔舐狼人口腔中每一处角落，吸吮着他的舌尖。魔族的唾液似乎有催情效果，身下的狼人明显没之前那么凶猛了，但还在顽劣的反抗，鹰眼有些不满，解开自己的皮带，捏住狼人的腮帮直接让他给自己深喉，然后看着他费力的把自己的性器吐出来狼狈的咳嗽。

口水和前列腺液一并进入红发的气管，他不住的咳嗽，额前的碎发被泪水黏住，紧紧贴在他的脸上，视线被挡住让他更加的慌乱，他只能摇晃着脑袋试图甩开那几缕讨厌的碎发和那种不安感。他再也无法忍受，大声冲恶魔吼道  
“你他妈到底想干什么？”  
他没有得到任何答复，抬眼透过发丝间的缝隙看到对方依旧面无表情，只是看着他，眼底没有任何波动。红发感觉自己就像一只被盯上的  
猎物，他不想也无法与这双眼睛抗衡，他只能偏过头来逃避。

“….红发香克斯，狼人，男性，身高199，年龄二十三岁，暂无恋爱对象，父母双亡，亲密朋友有贝克曼，喜欢宴会，剑术，佩剑叫做格里芬，每晚凌晨两点入睡，睡前会喝一杯酒…..還有，极其厌恶贵族，”恶魔缓缓脱下自己的衬衣，俯身别过他的脸，强迫他直视自己，“以上，是我对你全部的了解。”红发只觉得眼前的男人是个疯子，所有他身边的朋友，都被查的一清二楚，他无法想象每天都有人看着自己的一举一动。突然他想到了什么，恐惧涌了上来，紧紧包围住他，胃里翻江倒海，他甚至想吐，每晚都有一个恶魔潜伏在他的家里，看着他入睡，他却毫无察觉。“你他妈疯了，”红发冲恶魔咆哮，狼人嘴唇外翻，露出锋利的獠牙，“你到底想干什么，还跑到我家里，你他妈怎么不住那！？”恶魔没有在意他的愤怒，自顾自撩起一撮他的头发在手里把玩：“这对之前来说的确是个好主意，但现在我们不需要了。”

没有做任何的准备。硕大的性器粗暴的捅入红发从未被开发过的后穴，就像是初尝禁果，恶魔进入的时候似乎有些急不可耐。红发抬眼就能看见恶魔眼底近乎疯狂的迷恋，不得不承认很容易就会深陷至这一双漂亮的金色眼眸，但红发只觉得恶心。体内灼热的阴茎凶狠的冲撞，他感觉自己五脏六腑都被搅在一起，这让他更想吐了。

“感觉如何，”恶魔嘲弄的看着红发，“被自己最憎恶的贵族压在身下承欢。”

又痛又爽，红发不得不咬紧牙关，不让自己发出任何耻辱的声音，面对恶魔的嘲讽他只能怒目而视，但被碾过敏感点的时候，呻吟声还是溜了出来，他就算闭眼也能感受到恶魔的嘲讽，所有的骄傲自尊分崩离析。屈辱，不甘，顺着血液疯狂涌上大脑，他竭尽全力将头颅向前送去，铁项圈挤压着他的喉咙，浓重的血腥味攀附上腔壁，他也只是死命盯着面前的人。

红发确信自己的攻击起到了作用，恶魔的额头被自己撞出了淤青，他有些得意望着恶魔，虽然他自己也好不到哪去。  
“之前就听说你是个硬骨头，倒不是传闻，”恶魔挑眉，依旧没什么表情，“不如我就把你这一身硬骨敲碎吧。”

红发感觉不妙，天旋地转之间自己就被摁在了那一扇巨大的落地窗之前，双手被钳制紧贴在玻璃上，而窗户外面，就是一个个在阳台上品尝下午茶的贵族们。

“不….求你，”红发睁大眼睛，扭着腰试图摆脱恶魔的控制，“别这样，我们去床上好不好，绝对不会再反抗你，求你…会被看到的。”耳畔莫名多出一股热气，他惊恐的偏过头，那双毫无波澜的眼睛正盯着自己，恶魔没有任何动作只是安静的看着他，自己粗重的喘息声像刀尖划破一块玻璃般尖锐——也许自己就是那块玻璃。

“看到对面穿着蓝色衣服的贵族了吗，我看着你把他当场掀翻在地上，因为他对你语出不逊，”恶魔突然开口，身下的动作依旧凶狠，“你知道你当时有多美吗，所有的傲气，高贵，不屑，从你的身上迸发，你就像神话中高傲的神明站在那，一尘不染，在其他贵族畏惧的眼光中熠熠生辉。而我只是在暗处远远的看着你，你知道我在想些什么吗。”

“我不知道…你先放过我…”红发低垂着眼。

恶魔在他耳边低吟：“你看到了，我是一只恶魔，我处在混乱不堪的沼泽之下，内外布满了泥泞，任何东西都害怕我，敬畏我，我生来就是恶贯满盈，永远都是。所以当时我在想，高贵如你，骄傲如你，若我把你拖进我所处的沼泽，你会堕落成什么样，我最想看的，就是你苦苦挣扎的样子。”说完恶魔就低低的笑了，在红发耳边敲响了地狱的丧钟。

游戏才刚刚开始。

恶魔抓住香克斯的头发，迫使他向后倒进自己的怀里接吻，吸吮着他的舌尖，肆意侵略每一处腔壁，银色的津液不受控制的从红发嘴角缓缓流出，在空中可怜地飘荡了几下，终是落在红发挺起的胸膛上。恶魔几乎是掐着他的脖子再次进入的，胸前两点传来冰凉的触感让红发颤了颤，身下的性器也紧紧贴着玻璃，每一次的挺进都会挤压着那一对粉红的双乳，乳头被挤进那一圈乳晕，色情又放荡。对面的贵族依旧悠闲地喝着茶，似乎没有注意到他们这边正在淫乱不堪的做爱，红发察觉到对面的贵族基本上都被他羞辱或是殴打过，完全就是恶魔的手笔。

“米霍克，记住了，乔拉可尔·米霍克，叫我鹰眼就可以，”恶魔再次附身在他耳边不停重复着，“你得永远记住，香克斯，把它刻进你的骨髓，心脏，你这辈子都别想忘掉……”  
疯子，红发暗地里骂了一句。经过长时间的开拓原本紧致的后穴已经能够容下鹰眼那过于粗大的性器，不得不承认确实很舒服。但当玻璃外一个吸血鬼望向他们这边时，红发不自主就缩紧了后穴，他慌乱的低下头遮掩着自己的容貌，他突然厌恶起来他显眼的发色。后面的恶魔依旧毫无顾忌的挺动着腰，恶意掐着他的腮帮强迫他抬起脸与那只吸血鬼对视。

“放手，你他妈还嫌不够过？”红发挣脱桎梏冲鹰眼怒吼。

“你可以吼得在大声点，对面都能看过来。”

“你妈…完了我就杀了你再自杀。”香克斯红着一双眼咬牙切齿。

“我很高兴你愿意和我一起死，香克斯。”米霍克伏在狼人精瘦的背上，贪婪的嗅着他的头发。“不过你只能死在我手里，你自己也不能，就算你真的自杀，”恶魔停顿了一下，随后露出癫狂的笑容，“我会亲手把你分尸，放进锅里煮成菜，由几十个仆人小心翼翼地呈上我面前，最后我会完全把你吃下，骨头渣都不会剩。”

恐慌，恶心，香克斯感觉自己已经成了米霍克面前的一盘肉，他想呼救，但恐慌造成极度缺氧，他说不上一句话，刺骨的恐惧从身上的毛孔钻出来，紧紧包围着他，躯干已经僵直的不成样子，所有的感官被大脑关闭，只剩视觉被无限放大，当他僵硬地扭过脖子看见鹰眼那双深不见底的眼眸后，如何不被贵族看到他已经无暇顾及，逃离这个疯子才是他所要想的。

米霍克察觉到身下狼人僵直到不可思议的身躯，轻笑一声：“怕什么，只要你按照我说的做，你要什么我都会给你——除去我的性命，以及那可笑的自由。所以，好好待在我身边，成为我的奴隶。”

当鹰眼终于从他体内退出时，红发彻底瘫软在米霍克的怀里。

一场毫无体验感的性爱，红发躺在大床上漫不经心地想着，还不如自己从街上随便拉一个妓女来的好。游神中听见浴室门打开的声音，红发并不想理会那个疯子，将自己埋在被单中。

“没跑？”上方投来一片阴影，“学乖了？我还给你留了门。”他嗤笑：“就算跑了你也会把我抓回来。”  
“你很聪明，”鹰眼再一次用那种令他恐惧的眼神望着他，“不过我不喜欢太聪明的奴隶，所以乖一点，好好做我身边的一条狗，当然，我会给你相应的奖励。”  
“比如。”香克斯瞪着这只痴心妄想的恶魔。

恶魔瞥向那扇巨大的落地窗：“比如那是一扇单向玻璃。”他没有在意狼人的被耍之后的怒吼，再一次为他带上项圈和镣铐，心情极好地躺在他曾梦寐以求的爱人身边，钳制着他的双手，拥他入怀。

“明天，带你回家。”恶魔笑的无比扭曲，“一个独属于我们的家。”

God bless you.


End file.
